Every Moment
by TeamCarlisleEsme
Summary: A series of stories about Carlisle and Esme. Feel free to leave a request.
1. Memories

Carlisle and I laughed as we walked up to the house.

He smiled at me taking my hand in his and pulling me close enough that out lips touched ever so gently.

"You are the most beautiful thing to ever exist my dear," Carlisle said pressing his forehead against mine.

I smiled, "That might be a bit of an overstatement," I replied.

"Oh but it isn't my dear, you are such a beautiful creature," he said looking in my eyes.

"I love that you think that," I told him kissing his jaw.

"Lovely, I know, I don't think," he said his hands snaking around my hips.

An amused humph fell from my lips before the love of my life pulled me closer to him and pressed our lips together again.

I ran my hands through his hair, gently pulling him closer to me.

Every time he touches me it's like falling in love with him all over again, like an enormous rush of love.

There were so many occasions I felt that rush of love for him.

_I stood up and walked into the rain after Edward not caring how soaked my hair and clothes got. _

_Carlisle hesitated behind me, I turned to look at him and I saw something in his eyes as he stepped out into the rain._

_"You've been avoiding me," he mumbled rain dripping from his hair and onto his lips as he spoke._

_"Yes I was," I told him. "So you're not now?" he asked._

_"No I'm not," I decided. _

_I knew I had over reacted._

_I knew it was stupid and childish to act the way I had._

_I knew that there was no point to what I had done._

_I also knew that the reason I did it wasn't solely because of him or Edward, it was because I needed time to process everything._

_"I'm glad, I rather enjoy your company," he told me._

_He slowly reached for my hand and took it in his. _

_It was like his way of telling me that he didn't judge me for what I had told him the other night. _

_The way he looked at me wasn't like that of a man looking a child, it was like a man looking at a women. _

_In that moment I so badly wanted too close the distance between us and kiss him._

_I gasped as I felt something hit my back. _

_I turned around and saw Edward laughing._

_"Edward!" I exclaimed. He laughed even harder then. _

_I leant down and picked up mud and threw it at him hitting him right in the chest. _

_I smirked and turned to look at Carlisle. _

_"I think I might sit this one out, he said with a chuckled._

_"Live a little," Edward called out and threw a handful of mud at Carlisle ruining his shirt._

_"Oh no you don't" he said picking up mud and throwing it at Edward managing to flick some of it onto my face. _

_I gasped as turned to look at him._

_I could see he was trying not to laugh so I leant down picking up more mud and started to walk towards him with it._

_"You wouldn't," he said backing up slightly._

_"Oh wouldn't I?" I say with a mischievous smirk and splatted it on his chest. _

_We started having a mud fight all three of us laughing being covered in dirt and soaked by the rain but none of us cared. _

_I went to throw another one at Carlisle but he caught my wrist._

_He held onto it looking into my eyes. _

_For a moment we stood completely still before Edward appeared behind Carlisle and pushed him. _

_We both fell into the mud, him on top of me._

_We looked at each other and laughed for a bit before both of us really took in the situation. _

_He was lying on top of me, so close our noses were touching. _

_He leaned forward slightly and by accident or not our lips briefly touched, not long enough to be called a kiss even, but they touched. _

_I didn't know if the touch was on purpose or not because he was up so fast offering a hand that I wasn't even sure it had happened._

As Carlisle's lips broke away from mine I came back to the present.

"What?" he asked a smile pulling on his lips.

"Do you remember the first time you knew you loved me?" I asked.

"Esme you are my reason for existing, there hasn't been a day that's gone by where I knew you and wasn't utterly in love with you," he told me and I could see the meaning behind his words in his eyes.

I kissed him and he pulled himself to me.

My hands tangled themselves in his hair as his tongue ran over my bottom lip.

I made a noise that could probably be recognised as a purr.

I could feel that Carlisle's hair was wet, it must finally be raining, but in all honesty I didn't care.

After a long moment our lips broke apart.

It was pouring down with rain and neither of us had even noticed.

I laughed as we turned to walk the rest of the way to the house.

When I walked inside my dress clinging to my skin, soaked through I was hit with the scent of humans.

Charlie and Billy were sitting in the living room both looking at Carlisle and I surprised.

I bit my lip holding back a laugh.

I couldn't think of anything to say to make us look less childish so I pulled my soaked hair to the side and smiled, "It's raining."

I could feel Carlisle's quiet laughter.

"We were just leaving anyway," Charlie said looking a bit embarrassed having caught us at such a childish moment.

"Were you here to see Bella?" I asked.

He nodded, "Do you know where she is?" he asked.

The truth was that she was somewhere on the border of Canada hunting down deer probably but I couldn't very well tell him that.

"The kids went away for the weekend," Carlisle told him.

"Oh," Charlie said holding the door open for Billy.

Before Charlie followed he glanced back at us and hesitated before asking, "How long have you two been married?"

I glanced at Carlisle and he looked at me then Charlie, "How long have we really been married?" he asked knowing he knew something was off about us but he just didn't know what exactly.

Charlie hesitantly nodded.

I looked at Carlisle and he smiled.

"Ninety three year today," I told Charlie with a bright smile.

I could hear his heart pick a speed as he tried to process the information.

"Well uh, congratulations," he said turning dazed to leave.

I turned to Carlisle with a smile and laughed.

He smiled back taking my head is his hands and kissing me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello :) Please feel free to leave a request for the next chapter and please check out the link in my bio and ask a question there :)<strong>


	2. The Change

_Not her._

I couldn't look away from the woman in front of me.

_Not her._

Esme Platt laid on the metal table in front of me.

I couldn't bring myself to look away from her broken body.

_Not her_.

She had been such a happy wonderful young woman when I had met her ten years ago in Columbus.

Now here she was, lying in front of me.

It was tearing me apart.

She can't be dead, she couldn't be, it just wasn't fathomable.

I needed her to be alive.

She _needed _to live.

Her heart.

Her heart is still beating!

It's too faint, there's nothing any amount of medicine or life support could do now.

But she _needs _to live.

I _need _to do something.

I _need _to save her.

I need to change her.

I deliberated for a moment, I wasn't sure if her heart would hold out long enough for me to get her home.

It had to.

I took a step closer to the broken woman lying on the table and gently scooped her up into my arms.

She might hate me for this, she might resent me for the rest of eternity, and in fact she probably will.

But I couldn't let her die.

I made my way back to my house where I knew Edward would be.

He wouldn't be happy about what I was going to do but I had to do it.

_Edward if you can't control yourself than leave. _

The house was in view now.

I went straight up to the spare bedroom and laid her down as gently as I could on the canopy bed.

Lying there so still, broken, she was still something amazing.

I pulled her hair out of the way.

"I'm going to save you, I can't let you die," I whispered against her neck.

My teeth punctured the skin of her neck and her blood poured into my mouth.

Her blood was unlike anything I had ever tasted before.

No human's blood I had ever tasted, even if that was limited to simply Edward, had ever tasted this good.

I pulled back from her trying to get a grip on myself.

I needed to save her, not kill her.

I leant back down and punctured her neck again.

I trailed bites down her arms and legs trying to get as much venom into her as I could as quickly as I could.

She had to live.

The faint beating of her heart was killing me.

"Live my love, please," I whispered taking her hand.

Then her heart picked up speed a little bit.

The venom was spreading.

Her heart was becoming steadier and steadier.

Feeling it was steady enough to leave her side I stood, she needed to be cleaned up.

I went downstairs to get a bowl and cloth.

I brought them both back up into her room and filled the bowl up with water from the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom.

I dipped the cloth into the water and wrung it out.

I listened to her heart as I began to clean the blood from her face.

How such a wonderful young woman had been driven to such extremes was something that amazed me.

I looked up at the scent of Edward.

He scowled at me and put a box down on the bed.

"Thank you," I murmured gentle washing off the blood from her hairline.

I could still feel Edward's gaze on me but I keep my eyes trained on the women in front of me.

"You know she wanted to die," he said.

"Yes," I answered.

"Then why Carlisle did you feel the need to take it upon yourself to reverse her decision," Edward's voice was rising slightly in anger.

I put the cloth down in the bowl and looked up at Edward, "I could not let her die," I told him in a voice that must have sounded almost tormented.

He looked back at me directly in the eye but said nothing.

I looked down at Esme, her still weak and broken body.

"I could not do nothing. I couldn't bare to walk away from her. I just couldn't," I told him my voice getting quieter.

I shook my head closing my eyes for a moment.

I opened them again and looked at her.

"Even if she hates me for it. I had to save her," I told him.

I saw Edward nod out of the corner of my eye.

He left silently.

I let go of the hand of Esme's that I was still holding and stood.

I carefully removed her tattered clothing.

Dozens of her bones must have been broken, there mustn't have been an organ not ruptured.

It wasn't right for her to look so broken.

It was like someone had dropped her.

Like a porcelain doll that had been broken.

I ran the cloth over all of the bites, cuts and wounds over her body.

She still wasn't healed enough to be conscious.

I washed all of the blood from her body and as I did I wished I could clean away the wounds that had driven her to the cliff.

I wanted to heal her.

I cleaned the last bit of blood off her arm where I had bitten her and the bite completely disappeared.

I pulled a dress out of the box of her possessions that Edward had collected from her house and dressed her in it, carefully placing her hair over her shoulders.

Her back was straightening and I knew that she would regain consciousness soon.

Unfortunately that would happen in a world of pain.

Her back straightened and I knew her spin must have been healed.

Her eyes shot open and instantly landed on me.

I was sitting on a chair next to her bed holding her hand.

I whimper of pain escaped her lips.

"Shhh, it's okay, it'll all be over soon," I told her soothingly.

Her eyes shut again and she cried out in pain.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured leaning forward to rest my head against her hand.

When I looked back up at her she was still, trying to refrain from screaming I assumed, but her face showed no emotion of pain.

The only hint I got that she was indeed in pain was the occasional whimper that she couldn't stop herself from slipping out.

"I truly am so sorry," I whispered against her hand.

Every time she made a noise that voiced her discomfort I apologised.

I hated that she was in so much pain.

I wished I could make it go away.

I wish I could feel her pain for her.

I watched as her skin paled, I felt it as it cooled, as it become stronger.

I listened as her heart picked up speed, as I heard her body healing itself.

I watched in awe as her long hair became healthier, as life returned to her face.

Her heart was racing.

I never left her side, not for a second.

Edward offered to sit with her while I hunted, but hunting could wait, right now I needed to be with her.

Her heart was beating faster and faster every second, and eventually I heard it's last beat, then it fell silent.

I watched her face, waiting for her to open he eyes.

It was like for that long waiting moment time was still.

Then her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me.

"It's you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter please feel free to leave a request.<strong>


	3. Sketches

"No!" I exclaimed clutching the blue sketch book to my chest.

Carlisle chuckled from behind me, "just a little peek?"

I shook my head, "nope."

"Please love," he begged.

I shook my head again.

His arms snakes around my waist, "please."

I shook my head clutching it closer.

"I could always tickle you until you let it go..."

"You wouldn't."

His hands started moving over me, tickling me and making me laugh.

"Car-isle," I choked out through laughter.

I pulled out of his embrace and across our bedroom.

Carlisle smirked at me, an expression that made his youthful face look even younger.

He tried to take it from me again but I moved away.

He chuckled and tried to get it again but this time her was faster than me and he wrapped his arms around me and snatched the book.

I gasped, "Carlisle Cullen!"

He smirked at me and went to open it but I tackled him to the bed.

"No."

"Why not love?" Carlisle asked looking up at me amused.

"Because it's embarrassing."

"How so?"

"They're my private drawings, my thoughts," I told him.

"Too private to show me?" He asked.

I nodded.

Carlisle's expression of teasing disappeared.

I moved off him and he stood up leaving the book on the bed.

I grabbed his hand not wanting him to leave.

"It's not that I don't trust you-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me love."

"I do," I said pulling him down so he was sitting beside me.

"If I show you, you have to promise not to laugh," I told him.

"Now why would I laugh?" He asked.

"Just promise."

"Okay, I promise."

I handed him the sketch book rather embarrassed.

He took it and opened it.

He chuckled.

"You promised!" I exclaimed.

"My dear, why were you so embarrassed?" He asked.

"I didn't want you to see them," I explained simply.

I looked over at the sketch book where a likeness of Carlisle was shirtless on the page.

"It's very good, although I think you make me look much better than I do," he told me.

"This picture hardly does you justice," I told him.

He flipped to the next page and smiled.

"You don't think they're..."

"I think they're wonderful," he said leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

Carlisle flipped to the next page.

"I'm glad you like them," I told him sincerely.

"I'm glad I'm such an interesting subject," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello :) hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it's short but maybe i'll add to it later right now I'm way to tired to write anymore it's 12:30 am here so make sure you favourite, follow and review because that makes me smile and if you want to check out the link in my bio to ask Esme Cullen a question. Meow •.•<strong>


	4. Falling for him

I looked at him.

It was raining and his blue dress shirt stuck to his skin as he stalked his prey.

I couldn't help but watch.

A man who was usually so calm and collected looked dazzling as he leaped after a deer.

There was something graceful about the way he moved, yet at the same time he managed to look completely masculine.

His teeth sunk into the deer as he pounced onto it and bought it down.

A growling sound rose from his chest.

He was different when he hunted.

He let go.

It was nice to see the ever proper Doctor Cullen relax.

The droplets of water in his hair glistened.

When he stood up and faced me he, metaphorically of course, took my breath away.

He was completely perfect in every way standing before me soaked through.

He smiled oblivious to his effect on me, "Not thirsty anymore?"

I shook my head, "I'm good."

He gently touched my face, tilting my head up so he could get a better look at my eyes.

"You're still thirsty," he frowned.

"I'm okay."

"Don't deny yourself," he said gently stroking under my eye.

"I'm not," I said looking away.

He moved my face so I was looking at him again, "I don't want you to be in pain. I'd stand here all night with you while you hunted you needed. Bedside's I'm still a little thirsty too."

I knew he was lying.

His eyes were as gold as gold, but I knew he wasn't going to budge so I nodded.

He smiled, "Come on we'll find another group of deer."

I wasn't used to being treated so nicely.

Nothing Carlisle ever did was anything besides an attempt to be kind to me.

He was so different to any man I'd ever known.

Another group of deer were just ahead and we separated and took different sides.

He ran up the right flank and I took the left.

I tacked one of the larger females.

I pulled it down to the ground and punctured its neck.

I quickly drained it of its blood not realising how thirsty I truly was.

When I stood up again I felt rather satisfied.

I looked over at the Doctor who had taken down a much smaller doe than the one I had.

I knew he wasn't thirsty.

He was leaning against a tree watching me with a smile.

There was something about his smile that made it almost impossible for me not to smile back.

I wanted to be beside him, always.

I made my way over to him and when I was beside him he stroked under my eye as he had earlier, "Much better."

"Yes, thank you."

"Please don't deny your thirst Esme, I truly do not mind waiting for you," he told me.

"Alright, I won't," I told him.

It was annoying being a newborn, having to hunt so much more often than he does, having to hunt for so much longer than he does.

"Come on, let's go home," he said.

As we ran back to the house I watched him.

It was still raining and his shirt was still clinging in an oh so flattering way to his body.

There was something about him that made me want to be around him.

When he smiled at me it pulled on my heart strings.

When he touches me I don't want him to stop.

I can only imagine what it would be like to be embraced by him.

I should have seen it coming, the way I couldn't drag my eyes away from him when he was running in the rain.

I should have known when he touched my cheek and all I wanted was for him to be close to me.

I should have realised it when he left for work each morning and I felt a twinge of loneliness even though Edward would hardly leave my side.

I shouldn't have let myself do it but I think I did.

When we got inside the house we walked into his office soaking wet and he offered me a towel.

I accepted and he handed it to me.

I dried myself a little and wrung out my hair.

He lit the fireplace and pulled the cushions off the couch.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Warming you up," he replied grabbing the blanket that was draped over the couch and taking my hand, pulling me over to the cushions in front of the fire place.

"It's not necessary," I told him.

"I know," he replied sitting down.

I sat beside him and he wrapped the blanket around my shoulders.

I smiled and snuggled up into it.

It smelt of him.

"Thank you," I said.

"Wouldn't want you to catch a cold," he said flashing a teasing smile.

I smiled to myself.

He looked so perfect in front of the fire.

He caught me looking at him and I looked down quickly, hair falling in front of my eyes.

I felt him push a piece of my hair behind my ear and I smiled.

He was such a kind and wonderful man.

I didn't deserve to know him.

I could never deserve him.

But I loved him.

I did, I loved Carlisle Cullen, and I would never be good enough to earn his affections.

There was nothing I could possibly ever do to deserve his love back.

"What's wrong?" he asked and when I looked up I could see concern in his eyes.

He must have seen my face drop.

"Nothing," I replied with a shake of my head.

It was silent and completely still for a moment besides the crackling of the dancing fire that was casting shadows on the walls.

He gently put one arm around me and pulled me close to him so that my head was resting on his shoulder, "Is this okay?" he asked.

It was better than okay.

Instead of saying that and making a fool of myself I nodded in response.

I loved Carlisle Cullen, and he could never know.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello hope you enjoyed this chapter, please favourite, follow and review. Meow =0.0=<strong>


End file.
